The big gang!
by James Contan
Summary: Outlaw Stars gang is mixing it up with the Tenchi Muyo gang. lots of Romance in here. chapter 4 up. Please read this if you like Jim or Washu, cuz well, read and find out. They're might be--Lemon in later chaters... But nutting big...
1. Days Of Our LIves

Disclaimer; This story will contain sexual content in future chapters. BWT, I know this story is going to suck, why, 'cause it's the writing of a kid at 4:30 in the morning, high on sugar and caffeine. Lots of messed up stuff in here, and probably a little bit of OOC. Um, every one in here is the same as they are in the series, just that they're paired with people from another story.. Oh, and this is a cross over fic between Outlaw Star and Tenchi Muyo. So, uh, I present to you, my second attempt at finishing a fanfic (I have lots unfinished.)  
  
  
  
Days Of our Lives.  
  
"Ashia!" Yelled a well-known voice. Jim looked up from his computer and saw Gene loading his caster. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GENE?!" Gene didn't even bother looking at James Hawking, he just grunted and finished loading a small red shell into the weapons chamber. "GENE, YOU CAN'T JUST SHOOT HER! WHAT THE HELL-" Gene looked at him with eyes filled with anger, "JIM, SHUT UP! ASHIA JUST BROKE MELFINA'S LEG, RUNNING OFF IN SOME DAMN HURRY! NOW SHE'S GOING TO GET IT!"  
  
Just then, Washu walked in and looked at Gene and is caster. "Hello! What are you doing, Mr. Starwind?" She examined the weapon, mentally calling up the schematics of it. "I'M GOING TO KILL ASHIA! SHE JUST BROKE MEL'S LEG!" Washu smirked an evil genius smirk and said, "You can't kill her, she's immortal. That thing would simply knock her out for a few minutes."  
  
Gene lock eyes with her and grunted, knowing she was right, as usual. Jim looked at Washu. Washu returned the look. "Hello there, James." She smiled. "Hello there, Little Washu." He smiled back. Gene looked at the two for a moment and then yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Melfina's leg is broken and you two are greeting each other like this is any old day?!" Washu broke her smile and looked at Gene for a moment. "Take Melfina into my lab and ask the computer for treatment. It'll heal her in a few minutes." Gene stared at her for a moment before running off to where Sazuka was helping Melfina in the front yard of the Maskaki house.  
  
Washu looked back at Jim and smiled again. Jim returned the smiles and waved her over, and she gladly accepted the invitation. Yes-dear readers, despite being 14 now and several thousand years younger, he and the Great Washu are in love. "I hope you weren't up all night, working on an experiment." He said, placing a light kiss on her forehead. In the last 2 years, Jim hadn't changed much. He only grew a foot or so, placing him at an amazing 5'3". The only other thing that changed was his prospective on women. Unlike before, where he was always shy and uninterested, he now was interested and not only that, an amazing romantic when it came to love.  
  
"No, just experimenting on Tenchi again." He gave her a playful frown and puppy dog eyes, "Why can't I be your genie-pig?" Washu chuckled before replying to his playful inquiry, "Because, I need you for when I start the real experimenting!" She giggled. "What kinda experimenting?" "Oh, just the 400 different Jurian sexual positions." She laughed, pulling a huge book out of thin air labeled 400 Ways to Get Laid! A Book For Couples With to Much Free Time! Jim nearly fell out off the couch from surprise. "Jimmy- poo? Are you alright?" She said leaning over to see his more then shocked face. "Uh.y...y.yeah. f-fine." he said pulling himself back into his seat, just as Sasami walked in.  
  
"Hey, Jim! Hello, Washu!" She said in her normal cheery voice. "Hey, Sasami!" The couple said in unison. She giggled and walked over to them, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Sasami treated James and Washu like parents ever since they got together. She says its because they're THE most rash and loving people she knows. "How's our girl, today?" Jim said getting another hug. "Oh I'm fine. Have you seen Mihoshi or Ashia at all today?" "Nope, not today. They might be in the hot spring, have you checked there?" "No, I'll go look! Bye Washu, bye Jim!" She said running off to the floating hot springs. "I can't believe how she hasn't changed that much in the last few years. Its like she's still the same innocent Sasami she was when she was 11 years old." "Yup, but remember, we age slower then humans." Said Washu. "Ya. I remember."  
  
"Ashia! Mihoshi! Are you in here?" Sasami looked around the jungle hot spring and heard a little bit of rustling behind some bushes. Just then, Ashia popped out from behind the bush fixing her blouse. "Oh, hey there, Sammy!" She said with a big toothy smile. "Hello Ashia, where's Mihoshi?" "OH! UM! She's.. in the bathroom, taking a shower! Hehehe." said the beautiful cat girl, fumbling with her words. "Oh, I see.. Um, what were you doing in the bushes?" "I was, um, practicing my. POUNCING! Ya, I was, um, practicing my pouncing technique." "Oh, ok. Well I wanted to tell you and Mihoshi that I got some presents for you." "OH! YOU DID??" Yelled the bronze haired cat girl, with a large happy smile filling up her face.  
  
"Ya, here you go!" Sasami reached into her pocket and pulled a stick- looking object out. "Here you go, a new whip!" "Oh, for me! You shouldn't have! But that's ok; It'll replace the one Gene Screwed up on Blue Heaven with his gay little.err, sorry. Thank you, Sasami!" She took the handle and gripped it tight before swinging hard toward a large oak like tree. A large blue whip shot out half way through the swing.  
  
When it hit the large tree, it sliced though it like a hot knife through butter. The tree toppled over and landed with a large bang. "Uh-oh." said Ashia with a stupid smile. "Did I do that?" she said in a sarcastic voice. "No, the whip did." Said Sasami, not hearing the sarcasm on her voice. "Well I'm going to go find Mihoshi now, bye Ashia!" She said walking off, back to the house.  
  
As soon as Sasami was out of visual range, Ashia let out a huge sigh of relief. "ALL CLEAR!" Yelled the cat girl with glee. A second later, Mihoshi sat up, pulling on her pants. "Wow! That was close! Haha!" Laughed the bubble headed Girl. "Hey! Why are you putting your pants on?" Ashia said with a frown. "Oh, I dunno. Do you still want to make out with me, Ashia?" Yup, another perverted Idea. Ashia And Mihoshi are a secret couple!   
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Well what did ya think? I'm sure ALL of you can't wait for chapter 2, can ya? .=D Hehehhehe.. Anyway. if you liked it, email me at anime_freak2001@hotmail.com. If I get enough requests, I'll keep going (Come on, I just need 1 email to keep going!) And I'll tell you where every one else is and what they're doing in the next chapters, if you want another chapter.. 


	2. Washu's Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star (Don't want it, just Ashia! Meow! ) Or Tenchi Muyo (Don't want him, Just Washu! Hehe.). I just own the really bad, bad, bad ideas that go into this fic. If you are under 18, I Don't give a shit, go a head and read the lemony-freshness this fic provides ^_^;;. Just be warned, there's sex (if you didn't know what lemon meant, it means sex), no big deal, I know. Almost every movie made now in days contains sex. So, I guess if any one is still reading at this point, I'll let you read the work of this sleep- deprived guy in peace. Err, oh ya, the, uh, sex scenes in here are, well, UNDERAGED! 14 years old on a 5,000 year old! But it's legal because there's no law on writing about it! (I THINK!)  
  
Washu's joy.  
  
Washu and Jim sat contentedly in each other's arm, on the large couch in the Masaki house. Each had a small happy smile on there lips. "Mmm, Jimmy. I love you." came a small sleepy voice. Jim cracked one of his eyes open to the sight of a jungle of pink hair. He looked down to see Washu's cute little face smiling at him. "I love you too, 'Little' Washu," he said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. She gave him a small mad-scientist grin and pulled her self up, putting her eye to eye with him.  
  
"You know. I must be the luckiest super-genius in the galaxy," Washu said, giving him a little squeeze around his waist Jim smiled at the comment and the little hug, and proceeded to kissing her softly on the lips. On instinct, Washu parted her lips and jolted her tongue into his mouth. Jim smiled, now use to her aggressiveness when they kissed. Washu pressed into the kiss, engaging in a tongue duel of love with her young companion.  
  
James brought one of his hands up from her waist and slowly caressed her hair, all the time smiling into the kiss. Washu broke the kiss and gave him Jim another smile, but this one was more of an "evil-mad- scientist" smile. "James, honey, why don't we move this some where more. ALONE.?" Jim thought for a moment of why they could do, "alone" and smiled. "Sure, say-Your lab?"  
  
She gave him an evil grin and he returned it. They both sat up and almost dashed for the lab. They quickly got to the door under the stairs and opened it. Washu closed it behind her, locking it and following James into her lab. Jim ran down the stairs and stopped at another door and pushed it open, and holding it there as Washu jolted through the door. James quickly slammed it shut, locking it and following Washu over to a small area.  
  
Jim looked around the huge lab, which even after seeing it so many times, its still amazed him every time. "Hm, I think we need a bed. Although the floor is more then enough, we don't wanna catch a cold, now do we?" Washu smiled and conjured up a California bed. I think they're called California beds. There those huge rich people beds. They're about 10x8 feet, maybe bigger. The bed has navy blue cotton sheets and 4 large pillows with matching pillowcases. "Heh, you certainly have a nice taste in beds."  
  
Jim smiles at the large bed and moves over to Washu, putting his hands on her waist and lightly smiling. Being only an inch shorter then her love, she was almost eye-to-eye with him, so she looked at him, giving with him a huge toothy smile. "Mm, well who knows what he might end up doing." She smiles evilly and pushes him onto the bed, making him smile with anticipation. "Frisky, aren't we?" a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She snaps her fingers, making her clothes, and his vanish from there bodies.  
  
Washu looked over his body; seemingly examining his "growth" of his body since the last time she saw it like this (which was only a few months ago). "Hm. Your muscles have increased in size by 7 centimeters. Has my love been working out in his free time?" She says taking a step forward and laying her self down on top of Jim. "Well, does beating the hell out of Gene, count as working out?" He says in a playful tone. "Mm, in my book it does. Maybe I should try shock therapy on him." "Hm, that might cure is stupidity, but then again, he is REALLY stupid." he laughs, kissing her and smiling at her form.  
  
"Wow, is that your finger poking me in bum?" She says eyeing him. He grins and pulls his hands up and flexes them in front of her face. "Afraid not. I wonder what it could be.?" He leans forward, kissing her playfully on the end of her nose. "Hm, Maybe I should just.. AHHH." She moans, impaling half of his hard member in her cunt. "Uhhh. Tight fit as always." He snickers and lies back on the bed, letting the tightness of her pussy sink in.  
  
Washu smiles and slowly starts to rock back and forward. "Mmmm. Uhhh. I see something else has grown." She smiles leaning up, now in a sitting position on her knees. Chuckle, "Only for you, Washu." He smiles watching her ample (VERY AMPLE) breast moving up and down with her. "Mmm, JIM!" she moans, taking his full *Thinks up some kinda size* 6 and a half inches into her wet cunt. "Ahhhh, Washu!" He moans with her, the slow friction of his crotch and her mound slowly putting the two of them on 'Cloud 9'.  
  
Leans up, "Ahhhhssssss, I can't take this anymore." He says not being able to just watch her chest bounce up and down. Washu smiles at him through a moan and shoves his face into her right breast. Accepting the invitation, he opens his mouth and takes her nipple into his mouth. He flicks her hard nipple gently, causing it to stick out more.  
  
"UHHHhhh." Washu looks down to see her love sucking on her right nipple like a small infant. She smiles and just basks in the feeling of her body on fire with passion. They sit there for at least 20 minutes. Jim working up a strong, fast upward thrust, and Washu timing herself to come down on his up strokes. Jim lets go of the nipple and wraps his arms around her back, pushing down for more friction.  
  
He smiles putting her in a deep kiss. Washu continuously moaning along with Jim till finally; "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JIM!! I'm almost there!!! HARDER!!" He tries to smile but only moans, pumping as hard as he can into her soaked pussy. "MMM, Washu!" He grunts feeling a burning in the base of his shaft.  
  
"IM CUMMING, JAMES!!" Yells Washu, snapping her head back. In perfect timing, Jim grunts, letting his load go and cumming with her. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" They both moan in unison. " J-Jim.*Heavy panting* you amaze me, huuuu, every time." Washu says rolling of his member with a small "Blop" sound. Smile, "Washu. I love you." Jim says, softly kissing her cheek, making her smile.  
  
"Do you just love me because of the great, beautiful, bunny sex we have?" She says in a sarcastic voice. Jim, as always, missed the joke and became a bit serious. "Of coarse not! I love you because you're smart (cough, cough, understatement!), funny, beautiful, kind. and amazing at bunny sex." He says, throwing in a slight hint of humor at the end of his words.  
  
"I love you with all my heart, Washu." "Jim. I love you too!" She hugs him, her eyes a little watery. "I'm going to protect and love you as long as I live, I SWEAR."  
  
By now, tears of love and bliss were streaming down her cheeks. Him smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, hugging her with all of his love. "Jim. I.I don't want to lose you. EVER. So you better live up to that swear, got it?" He looks at her for a moment, giving her a sincere look, letting her know he meant it with his heart. With that, Washu snuggled into James chest, pulling the covers up over herself and her love. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
What did ya think? This was my first lemon; so don't bitch at me about it sucking. Anyway, seeing as I didn't mention any one else like Tenchi, or Ryoko, or Ayeka, and every one else, so the next chapter, I promise to tell you where some of the other people are. Read and review if you feel like it. I welcome suggestions. Maybe like whom I should pair some people with. Anyway, I'll let you go now. 


	3. Tenchi Takes A Bite Out Of The Apple

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or Tenchi Muyo; I just own the.ODD ideas that go into this fanfiction. I don't think there's going to be any sex in this chapter but I'm just writing whatever the hell comes to mind. I'm going to try and tell you where some of the people I haven't mentioned are. Anyway, go ahead and read on if you want. Uh, while reading, think about couples and suggest them to me, if you feel like it. (I'm running out of bachelors.)  
  
Tenchi Takes A Bite Out Of The Apple!"  
  
NEW YORK CITY! The big apple. The city of mugging, homicide, leaders in pepper spray users, and home of Tenchi Masaki. 1 week after finishing high school in Tokyo, Tenchi moved to NY to attend UNYS (University of New York State). Tenchi moved there to get away from certain mad scientists trying to get a SPECIAL FLUID from a certain young boy with the last name Masaki, (I'm sure you can all guess what the special baby making fluid is.), and 6 girls after him all the time.  
  
Inside the UNYS computer lab sat a 21-year-old Tenchi Masaki, working on his end of the year thesis. "Ah! Just a little more-DONE! Damn, I finally finished my thesis on 'Future Technologies!'" yelled a more then happy Tenchi. "Now all I have to do is hit save and I'm set for 3 weeks of free time! I'm sure as hell happy I started on this early!"  
  
Just as Tenchi was about to hit save. "Coming through." Said a large man rolling a large computer server past Tenchi. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tenchi as the computer screen went black. "Oh, sorry, Kid." The large man said, pressing the button on the serge protector, which had apparently been run over by on of the dolly wheels.  
  
Tenchi sat there, jaw dropped and staring aimlessly at the computer screen, as if by doing this, the data would magically be restored. The computer booted up to windows 2000XP. Reluctantly, he opened Microsoft Word 2000 professional to retype his lost work. The words "Data recovered" flashed in the corner of the word window as the whole thesis was returned. Tenchi was again, jaw dropped and staring.  
  
Finally, he came back and laughed hysterically. "HAHAHAHA! THANK GOD FOR WINDOWS!" (Lalala, ya, windows, not IMAC, which can kiss my PC using ass cause it sucks donkey balls. Sorry IMAC Users, but it's the truth. *Hugs his Dell laptop*) Tenchi saved the file to Iomega-Zip Disk and grabbing it as soon as the disk finished saving. He picked up his book-bag and his own laptop case from the floor, walking out.  
  
30 minutes later, Tenchi was walking the busy streets of New York. He was heading to a small American café called "Jenny's Coffee House." Tenchi wandered in there one day, after getting lost in the city. (At the time, Tenchi had only been in NY for a week and, well, you know big cities. Big and confusing.) And ended up walking out high on caffeine.  
  
When he reached the small coffee shop, he walked in, heading straight to a corner table, where he normally sat. When he reached the corner table he always sat in, he paused, seeing a woman, with her back to him, sitting at the table. He sighed and sat at the table behind her. A small, young waitress (probably in college as well) came over and asked him for his order.  
  
He asked for a simple black coffee with sugar and cream. The waitress walked off and came back in about a minute with his drink. He smiled and took it from her. Sipping his coffee, he looked around to see who else was in the shop. He didn't see anyone when he looked around, except the waitress cleaning a few tables.  
  
She looked up and saw him looking at her, and smiled. Tenchi blushed slightly and smiled back. He turned around to see if that woman was about to leave but he stopped when he noticed several things. All though her back was facing him, he could make out a great deal about her.  
  
She had long sky blue hair, which was put up in a large bun. She was probably about 5'8" or so. She had a black long sleeved turtleneck sweater on, with a black skirt that looked like it might reach down to a little below the knees. She had black boots on that looked, all though not totally sure, like they reached up to her knees. And her ears had small hoop earrings.  
  
He paused and looked closer at her ears and noticed they look a bit more like. "Elf ears?" he thought for a moment. Then he but 2 and 2 together. "Elf ears, sky blue hair, tall." His eyes widened quickly. Tenchi stood up and took a few steps forward, toward the girl. He stopped for a moment before he placed his hand softly on her shoulder, "Miss?" he said trying to change his voice a little.  
  
"Yes?" came a familiar female voice. She turned her body around to see who was talking to her. When she turned around, she looked up and stared blankly for a moment at the face. "R- Ryoko?" Tenchi stuttered out. "T- Tenchi.?" She stammered out. Both looked each other for a moment.  
  
Ryoko stood up slowly, and paused before hugging Tenchi. Caught off guard, Tenchi suddenly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, but was really only 10 minutes. Ryoko finally spoke. "Tenchi. I missed you." Her voice was low and showed a bit of happiness. "Ryoko. ERR, um, I missed you too."  
  
Ever since Tenchi had moved to New York, a year ago, he hasn't visited home. Just called every now and then and emailed pictures of him and friends. Tenchi smiled now knowing what was going on with her, and embraced Ryoko more, which took Ryoko by surprise, but liked it nonetheless.  
  
Ryoko basked in the warm of feeling Tenchi's arms around her. Tenchi seemed to share Ryoko's feelings of contentment and happiness. "Oh Tenchi, I missed you so much. Why did you have to-" She was hushed by Tenchi's finger and smile. Ryoko returned his smiled and leaned against him, laying her head on his warm chest which was only covered by a thin whit t-shirt.  
  
Tenchi sat there and thought to him self, "What am I doing? I've hugging her for the last 15 minutes. should I go ahead and let her go now?" He looked down at Ryoko. His eyes seem to open a little at the sight of her. She lied there, head against his chest with her eyes closed and a happy-no, loving smile on her lips. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
Ryoko sat there, counting the beats of his heart. She seemed to be entranced in the beats and there sound. "Tenchi." said Ryoko, looking up at him. Tenchi locked eyes with her, "Yes, Ryoko?" She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Again, caught of guard and surprised, He did the only thing he could think off and pressed into the kiss, returning it with affection.  
  
Slowly, Tenchi's eyes closed, now seemingly feeling Ryoko's love of him coming into his body through her kiss. Ryoko's left leg slowly 'popped' and was bent at the knee, behind her. Finally, and reluctantly, she broke the kiss, "Tenchi. I. I. Tenchi, I love you." Ryoko looked him dead in the eye to let him know she meant it.  
  
He had always known that she loved him. She showed it everyday when she would hang all over him and try to cuddle with him. But, as he was finally realizing, she had never actually said, "Tenchi, I love you." to him. This time, she had verbally said it and she had physically showed it to him with a hug, kiss, and a dead look in his eyes. "Ryoko, I don't know what to-" He was hushed by another kiss, which he seemingly embraced with out any objections.  
  
By now, the waitress had maid herself a cup of hot coffee and was sitting in a chair at a nearby table, watching the two show their feelings. She sat there and thought to her self, "Wow. I can't believe this woman. She's finally admitted to her true feelings and told them to her one true love! This is so exciting! It's just like one of my novels!" The waitress smiled, getting the big starry eyes thinking about true love and well, that other stuff that happens when you fall in love.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Ah, true love! I'm starting to develop some writing sense, don't ya think? My story seems to be getting better, don't ya think? HUH!? DON'T YA THINK!? LOL, anyway review for me if ya want, I humbly invite your emails, almighty readers! Anime_freak2001@hotmail.com Send any suggestions to me there. Just put in the subject line what you're sending, like "Suggestion. Criticizing, Flaming, comment" you know, what ever you're sending. Stay tuned for more episodes OF! THE BIG GANG! ( 


	4. NO NEED FOR IDEAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cause I'm only 15 so by law, I'm unable to own anything for another 3 years. So I don't own Outlaw Star or Tenchi Muyo, I just think I own the strange and perverted ideas that go into every paragraph. Lets review for a moment here; Tenchi Lives in New York City. James and Washu are a couple. Ashia is a lesbian, as is Mihoshi, but both haven't told any one about their lesbian-hood. Sasami is 13, but acts the EXACT same as she did when she was 11. Lets see if I can tell you where what the other girls are and guys are doing now...  
  
NO NEED FOR IDEAS!  
  
Space... The final frontier...*Star trek theme music kicks in* These are the voyages of the grappler ship; Outlaw Star, It's continuing mission to seek out and exploit new worlds and new civilizations for money and other stuff to buy more condoms and ammo for the use of Gene Starwind and crew; To boldly go where no perverted sex crazed crew and ship has gone before! *XGP Shots by in ether drive*  
  
*ONBOARD THE OUTLAW STAR*  
  
"Ayeka, Washu, Ashia, Sazuka, Gene, Jim, Grandpa, Mr. Masaki, dinner!" Yelled Sasami, from the kitchen. All the men walked in a small group talking about something. Gene; "Well who knows? Maybe the Leyline is still out there, but I'm not going after it again. I don't need anything anymore. I have my ship, my pride, and my girls," He says brushing by Melfina and placing a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
James; "I know, and besides, now that it's moved, we have no clue where and how to find it, even if we wanted to. And you know the Macdougall Brothers are still out there, waiting for revenge and probably looking for the Leyline as well." Says Jim, taking a seat at one of the barstools on the newly refitted kitchen; the kitchen has been refitted to fit a nice sum of people in it, with 6 barstools and a table for 6 more.  
  
Mr. Masaki; "Well so what? We have Super women onboard the ship. Why not let them take care of the problems?" *SMACK* "OWW!!!! WHAD YA DO THAT FOR!?" gripping the back of his head. Sasami; "We may be stronger then you men, but we're not invincible. We can be hurt just as easily as you 'girly' men."  
  
The female group walks in. They're not really talking, more of a whispering. Washu whispers to Ayeka, "You should have seen Jim last night, he had more stamina then a Jurian!" Ayeka chuckled a little; "Wow, that's a lot of energy. We Jurians can go for several days... Heh, Feel lucky Miss Washu." "Heh, I am, don't worry, I am..." she says with a nice big smirk.  
  
The girls sit down with their loves (if they have one). Jim and Washu sitting at the small booth table, in each other's arms. Melfina, Sazuka, and Gene sitting across from Washu and James. Gene in the middle seat with Melfina sitting to his left and Sazuka to his right. Each girl cuddling with him, causing a large smile to fill his face. Ayeka and Ashia sitting at the counter, discussing something. And Grandfather and Mr. Masaki sitting across from the two girls at the counter.  
  
Sasami places a plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy, and peas and carrots in front of every one. "Wow Sasami, you been reading Mel's cook book? This is my favorite meal." Says gene taking a few bites of his potatoes. "Yeah, Melfina's been helping me to widen the variety of foods I can cook. Now I know more about how to cook America's famous fried chicken." She Sets a plate down for her self between Washu and Jim. Washu stands up and lets Sasami get between her and James. "*SITS DOWN* Thank you Washu."  
  
"No problem, Sasami." Sits back down cuddling with her and James. Ayeka looks at the 3, thinking; "Wow, Sasami has really taken to James and Washu... Is that a good thing or a bad thing? She's taken to them like they were her real parents, err, our parents... Maybe we should visit Juria... Hm, Maybe I should talk to her about it... Maybe it's just an emotional phase... Oh, enough maybes..." Shrugs and starts eating. "Wow, Sammy, this is great!" says Jim, scarfing down most of his food in about 6 or 7 minutes.  
  
20 Minutes later...  
  
"That was great, Sasami," Says Washu. "I concur, Miss Washu, that was excellent Sasami," says Jim in is biggest gentlemen voice. "Ya, awesome Sammy!" yells Ashia in the background. In about 5 or so minutes, every one has cleared out except Sasami, James, and the 'Great' Washu. Each of them is cuddling with each other, like those perfect (but never real) families do. Finally: Sasami opens her eyes and looks up from cuddling with her 'family' and asks a startling question, "Would you two adopt me?" she asks in the most child like voice imaginable. Washu looked at her for a moment; trying to think of some response to her inquiry.  
  
James looks at the pink haired scientist with the same surprised look. "*Telepathically talking to Jim* did she really just ask us that?" "I... I... I think so... What do we say...?" For once in her life, the Great super genius of the universe had no answer or solution to a question, "I... I don't know, Jim..." Both look down at Sasami, who has fallen asleep in the twos arms in a mere few minutes, in which the two lovers were chatting. "Sasami..." comes both voices of the couple.  
  
Washu stands up and picks Sasami up into her arms, letting Jim get out. When he's free to move about, he takes the small Sasami into his arms and walks her to Their room, with Washu not far behind. When they reach their bedroom, Washu opens the door hatch and lets James in. He maneuvers himself through the small door to the large bed and lays her down. Washu zaps her self, Sasami, and Jim into their nightclothes. Jim in a white undershirt, with pair of white boxers. Washu in a mellow yellow nighty, that reaches down to below her knees. Sammy in the same thing as Washu.  
  
"Jim... What do we tell Sasami? We can't adopt her. We're not even married... Do we have to be married to adopt a child?" she nervously asks every question, hoping for a quick response. "Well, we don't have to be married to adopt, but we couldn't even though we wanttteeerrrrrr-Even if we wanted too... She already has parents, doesn't she? I mean her and Ayeka, right?" "Yes, but there on Juria and none of them ever come for social calls, except the ONE time Sasami and Ayeka's mom visited..." James yawns loudly. "Maybe we should talk about this in the morning, especially with Sasami... I'm beat..." Washu gives him a little smile befor kissing him deeply. When she finishes her tongue assault on Jim's mouth, she crawls into bed on the right side of Sasami, with James tagging behind, laying down to Sammy's left.  
  
Jim pulls the large red comforter up and covers him self and the two girls. "Good night, Washu and Little Sammy... I love you, both." Says Jim before passing out into sleep oblivion. Washu smiles and leans over Sammy putting a little kiss on her forehead, and then straining her self over Sasami to place one on Jims cheek, "I love you too, Jim-son... I love you as well, Sasami-chan." with her feelings let out for the night, she snuggles up under the blanket and does some more snuggling with the two bodies near by.  
  
Elsewhere on the Outlaw Star...  
  
Gene sits comfortably in the driver's seat of the XGP-15A2 reading a "Hustler" magazine (The march 2263 issue I believe. LOL). A little Green capsule, that was once pink (hint, hint, guess who!), floats onto the bridge and stops near Gene. "Gene, Can I ask you something?" says the ships computer; Gilliam. Gene doesn't bother to look up, and merely replies, "NO, now scram before I turn you into a high-tech paper weight." The little capsule opens and the small arms pop out (something that Gilliam seems to do when he's frustrated). "Please Gene. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Slightly Annoyed, Gene throws the magazine at the little bot and pulls the April issue out from under the pilot seat and flips through the articles. Now on the floor, the angered bot sticks his middle finger up at the human yelling, "Come on you perverted shit, I only got one question!" Gene thinks to himself for a moment; "WHY THE HELL DID WE UPGRADE HIS EMOTION GRID! He's just as bad as Jim..." He looks aver at the small middle finger and laughs, "Hahahahahaha, THAT'S RICH!! OK, OK, what's the question?"  
  
"Would it be possible to get me another upgrade? This time, a hardware upgrade."  
  
"What kind of hardware upgrade?"  
  
"Well... I would like, maybe, a humanoid body...  
  
Falls over, "WHAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUTCH THAT COSTS!!! THAT'S OVER 30 THOUSAND WOOLONGS!!!! WE DON'T HAVE THAT KINDA MONEY TO THROW AROUND!!!"  
  
"I apologize, Gene, I didn't know pornographic magazines, sex toys for you and Melfina, and Sazuka, and videos were so expensive. OH, and those glow in the dark condoms..."  
  
"I SWEAR, IF WE DIDN'T NEED YOU TO RUN THE SHIP, YOU'D BE CASTER DUST!"  
  
The small robot pulls itself back onto its railing and speeds off toward the kitchen area.  
  
"God damn robot... What I'd give to shot it with number 14 shell..."  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
What did ya think?? Review please; while you're reviewing, post some suggestions for future chapters, if you can. Anyway, talk to you all later. As usual, questions, comments, concerns, ideas, criticism, flames, and other stuff can be sent to anime_freak2001@hotmail.com.  
  
Mr. Jimmy 'Delightful' 


End file.
